<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shina-sensei! by TheUnrealInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113778">Shina-sensei!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnrealInsomniac/pseuds/TheUnrealInsomniac'>TheUnrealInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, narusaku - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Expys For Days, Gen, Minor Narusaku, Shina-sensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnrealInsomniac/pseuds/TheUnrealInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Shinachiku is beyond excited. Because today, he is going to meet his prospective new Genin team! And he can't wait to get started ... given that they pass the infamous bell test of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shina-sensei!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinachiku/gifts">Shinachiku</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first pop at writing for Shinachiku and his siblings and I must admit I relished it. It came from a bit of a joke about what if Shinachiku had a Genin team and so ... well I hope you enjoy it lol.</p>
<p>I certainly did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters belonging to its universe.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shinachiku hadn’t been able to sleep all night.</p>
<p>He’d been so nervous about meeting his first students and planning their graduation test that, if it hadn’t been for his mother’s gentle urging to go to bed, at about two a.m. … he’d have probably overslept.</p>
<p>But he was just so excited! He was going to be a sensei! Hopefully … if they passed. He was only doing the bell test and the story of that test <em>was</em> infamous. Surely his prospective students would know how to pass?</p>
<p>Then he could take them on missions, and help with their training! Just like how Lee-sensei had helped him and his teammates, Daisuke and Tsuneo.</p>
<p>He honestly couldn’t wait to get started. Even D-ranks would be a great opportunity to teach them. And given how big Konoha was now in comparison to when his parents were starting out … well there’d be no shortage of low ranked missions to break his students in with.</p>
<p>Then by the time they’d reached the right age, they’d be allowed to progress onto the bigger missions outside the safety of Konoha, and they’d be better trained than previous generations could ever dream of being compared to their predecessors.</p>
<p>Something Shinachiku had to agree was for the best.</p>
<p>It had been one of the biggest reforms the his dad had been fighting for since before he even got the hat. It had come into full, aggressive force just in time for Arashi to graduate the Academy.</p>
<p>Nanadaime’s Law meant if you were under sixteen you weren’t leaving Konoha on any mission, no matter who you were. His dad had gotten a lot of flak from some of the clans and civilians over it. Nonsense about the economy and other nations getting an advantage on them while they took the time to meet his ‘ridiculous’ new rules.</p>
<p>But Naruto Uzumaki didn’t back down. Because Naruto Uzumaki never backed down.</p>
<p>And thank Kami for it.</p>
<p>Shinachiku had been twelve, like his parents, when he’d left on his first mission outside of Konoha. The look of absolute fear on his parents’ faces when he’d left had bothered him immensely at the time. All he could remember thinking was about how he’d show them that he was more than good enough to go out and complete missions with his team and Lee-sensei.</p>
<p>Then they’d been attacked by bandits while on a pretty standard bodyguard mission. And Shinachiku, at twelve years old, had killed for the first time. And nothing Lee-sensei had been able to say had helped.</p>
<p>He’d been numb all the way home, it wasn’t until he’d seen his dad waiting anxiously at the gates that he’d started to break down. He’d thrown himself at his father, wrapping his arms around him and crying into the tight embrace, the fact that he hadn’t exploded into smoke meaning it was his actual dad only made him cry harder. And when Hanami had gone out on her first C-ranked mission he’d joined his parents in the worrying.</p>
<p>Thankfully Hanami’s first mission hadn’t gone even slightly sideways and her first kill had come later. But it wasn’t much better killing your first person at thirteen than at twelve. You didn’t cry any less that was for sure.</p>
<p>So yeah, he didn’t think it was too much to ask of the village to not send out literal children to possibly kill people. Personally he wondered if his dad had made a concession at making it sixteen instead of eighteen. He had certainly heard his parents talking about amendments to the law and he knew it wasn’t about bringing the age back down.</p>
<p>But anyway, his students would have four years of training and safer missions around Konoha and the outlying territory and by the time they were old enough for C-ranks he’d have them working as a well-oiled machine!</p>
<p>But first he had to meet them. Which was why he was so nervous. He so wanted to make a good first impression.</p>
<p>He’d made sure to ask for advice from Lee-sensei and Kaka-chan, who he reminded himself to refer to as Rokudaime-sama in front of his new students, on how best to make introductions as he was pretty sure that the way Lee-sensei had introduced himself wasn’t …typical.</p>
<p>Barely anything about his exuberant sensei was. Even his parents found him eccentric and to quote his dad: ‘intense’.</p>
<p>Shinachiku just thought he was really cool. Even if he had drawn the line at wearing the green leotard when he’d caught his reflection in a nearby mirror while dutifully trying it on. He didn’t think himself a vain guy but there were limits to how ridiculous he was willing to look on a daily basis.</p>
<p>Truth be told, he barely liked wearing his ninja gear when he wasn’t going on a mission. He’d much prefer to just loaf around in his workout gear. Which was what he’d gone for today. His dad’s briefing had mentioned how he could wear whatever he wanted as they wouldn’t really be leaving the village with their students for a long time … Shinachiku had gotten the impression from the more senior sensei that it was best to show up in the unofficial uniform.</p>
<p>And if all the other prospective sensei were going to show up in the unspoken uniform … he would too. Even if technically they were the special ones with both his parents’ clan seals in place of the Konoha one … who’d notice he was in his comfy clothes anyway?</p>
<p>He’d decided to leave his tanto at home as well. It wasn’t like he’d be needing his weapons today anyway. A couple pouches of ninja gear, a handful of shuriken and kunai would be more than enough.</p>
<p>And even if he did need his weapons well … that would just mean he had some truly exceptional students!</p>
<p>He scratched at the diamond shaped seal on his forehead as he walked and smiled absently, only just noticing he was about to walk right past the academy entrance in time.</p>
<p>Whoops.</p>
<p>‘Yo Shina!’ A loud shout demanded his attention as he peered all around for the source.</p>
<p>Only to sigh good-naturedly as his sister, who still didn’t seem to remember she was a grown woman and not a ten year old, barrelled up to him with the same trademark ‘foxy’ grin their dad had.</p>
<p>‘Hiya Hanami,’ he said with a little wave. ‘I thought you were on a mission with your team?’</p>
<p>Twin pigtails of pink hair swayed as she shook her head. ‘That’s tomorrow, I sent you a ribbit about it remember?’</p>
<p>He felt a tick go off at the back of his head as she grinned mischievously at him. A ribbit, yeah if that’s what you called summoning a little toad, instructing it with a message for him and ordering it to launch itself at his face … when he was busy reading up about more fun trivia on slugs for his prospective students.</p>
<p>Thank Kami he’d moved out and she couldn’t just drop them directly in his face when he was minding his own business anymore.</p>
<p>‘Fine,’ he grumbled, turning to make like he was walking into the Academy. ‘Well if you’ll excuse me Hanami, I have students to meet –’</p>
<p>The pink haired woman rolled her eyes at him. ‘No duh Shina-nii, that’s why I’m here. Now come on you’re already late!’</p>
<p>She grabbed him by the hand and pulled, twisting them both as they disappeared in a twirl of air.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It wasn’t even a second after Hanami had transported them into the building, that he was pushed towards the slightly ajar classroom door and his sister had disappeared again, a brief breeze the only hint anything else had been in the corridor with him.</p>
<p>Probably to find a sneaky place to spy on the first introductions. She always had been nosy like that. Her need to know secrets from an early age had probably been what made her so good at stealthy intel gathering. She was one of the best in all of Konoha.</p>
<p>Hanami had been practicing on Shinachiku’s private conversations with any of his friends, especially any female friends, for so long she ought to be. For a while Shinachiku had refused to go on dates with anyone unless Hanami was out on a long mission and couldn’t possibly spy on him.</p>
<p>Still didn’t stop her though. He’d given up after Hanami had come home from a month long mission and asked him when his next date with a woman he’d met <em>while she’d been away</em> was because apparently the kiss goodnight he had thought as a polite gesture rather than anything more, had clearly meant the woman in question was into him in a big way.</p>
<p>He hadn’t told <em>anyone </em>he’d even met someone new, Hanami was just that good.</p>
<p>But that didn’t matter now, now he had his first students to meet and he was already late!</p>
<p>He could hear snickering coming from the other side of the door, it sounded like they were at least a fun bunch of students. This was gonna be great! He couldn’t wait to teach them a load of really cool techniques and pass on the more reasonable lessons he’d learned from Lee-sensei and the other stuff his parents and other mentors had passed on to him! And they could go on missions and bond and it’d be –</p>
<p>A tingle in the back of his head went off, not so much a shriek as the exasperated, long-suffering sigh his mom made when his dad laughed at his own stupid pranks.</p>
<p>But before he could react, as he was too busy thinking of all the fun in his future, something thunked him on the head and he grimaced in pain first, followed by the horrible pinching feeling of a sneeze looking to burst through both nostrils.</p>
<p>A cloud of dust surrounded his face, making his eyes water and his nose run a little as whatever caused the dust cloud slipped off his head and clunked onto the wooden panels below.</p>
<p>Raucous laughter filled the classroom, from a boy with shockingly red hair in a mess of spikes, his polished forehead protector holding the mop out of his face, which was split into a grin so wide Shinachiku was surprised the boy’s face hadn’t cleaved in half. He was also pointing as he laughed at him and well … that felt rude.</p>
<p>And oddly familiar.</p>
<p>Like the chalkboard eraser sitting innocently on the floor before him. Like it had been jammed into the doorway waiting to fall on the first person who walked through.</p>
<p>Which the boy had to know would be him. His new Jonin-sensei … and barely anyone had the outright nerve to do that to their new teacher. Only his dad had ever been that stupid and in his defence Kaka-chan had been exceptionally late.</p>
<p>Shinachiku was only a little late. He was sure of it. He was absolutely positive.</p>
<p>‘Direct hit!’ The redheaded boy cheered as he fell into fresh peals of laughter, almost collapsing to the floor as he stood shaking with uncontrollable giddiness. ‘That’ll teach you for being late.’</p>
<p>He glanced around the other two students in the room and saw a girl with bright purple hair, her head protector acting like a hairband tying her hair into a curtain down her back, who was clearly trying to hide a laugh at his expense. But also seemed too busy checking if the remaining boy was looking at her to hide her laugh at all successfully. And her creeping blush too.</p>
<p>His final new prospective student had a sombre air to him, but it wasn’t really a sad feeling more like … angry. His pure white hair suiting the steely grey eyes that were partially watching him and partially staring directly into space, as if some future goal had his sole attention and the permascowl on his face seemed to show his displeasure at Shinachiku even slightly distracting him from that.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry sensei,’ the girl said as she shot a scathing look at the <em>still </em>laughing boy, seriously it wasn’t that funny of a prank. Though he suspected Hanami was damn near wetting herself wherever she was hiding. ‘I tried to tell Katsuo not to try and prank you. It was totally his fault!’</p>
<p>Ugh. He had a stupid prankster, an aloof preteen and a tattletale with a crush. And he had chalk dust in his hair.</p>
<p>This was not a good start.</p>
<p>But he could save it!</p>
<p>‘It’s okay!’ Shinachiku beamed at the girl, who must be Chikako. ‘I should have been more aware of my surroundings, thanks for the reminder Katsuo.’</p>
<p>He turned to the redheaded boy, who had traded in his obnoxious grin for a smug smirk that really didn’t suit his round face. ‘You’re welcome sensei, wouldn’t want ya to get sloppy.’</p>
<p>What had he been saying about definitely passing this team again?</p>
<p>The third student, Takeshi his notes had said, just kept staring him down and only huffed when Shinachiku continued to smile at him.</p>
<p>Great, manners was something else he was going to have to teach the kid. That was okay, he was in the mood to teach to them, what with the tangerine sized bump throbbing on his head.</p>
<p>‘Well, now I’m here, I think it’s best we get out of this stuffy classroom and get to know each other, follow me!’ he said cheerily and Katsuo and Chikako got up to follow him immediately, eagerness in both of their steps as Takeshi practically stomped the ground as he dawdled.</p>
<p>‘Where are we going sensei?’ Chikako asked cautiously. ‘And forgive me but you didn’t introduce yourself yet. But you look very familiar …’</p>
<p>Shinachiku just smiled at the girl, noting the slight blush across her cheeks and how she wouldn’t meet his eyes when he looked at her. He was gonna have to watch that, if she was going to learn anything from him she’d have to be able to look at him properly.</p>
<p>‘We’re going to one of my favourite training grounds, we’re ninja and the best place to make our introductions has got to be where most of our training will be done!’</p>
<p>‘Awesome! Are we going to do any training today sensei? Or are you gonna teach us new techniques or weapons? Or how to kill a guy with just a flick of your wrist? That’d be so cool!’ Katsuo piped up, hovering around Shinachiku as they walked, starry eyes too busy looking at him to notice when the boy was about to collide with a door.</p>
<p>Kinda like how his dad got when he was excited and crashed into things because he wasn’t paying enough attention.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>He was about to warn the boy before Chikako beat him to it.</p>
<p>‘Katsuo you dummy! Watch where you’re going!’ she screeched, dragging Katsuo back to walk behind with her, a vice grip on his shoulder keeping him in place.</p>
<p>He’d definitely seen that sort of thing before too … it was almost like when his mom … no, it was just a weird kind of déjà vu.</p>
<p>But as he gestured for them to follow him, the last few minutes swirling around his still aching head … Shinachiku just couldn’t stop the feeling that there was something oddly familiar about this team of his.</p>
<p>Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Chikako going between berating Katsuo and batting her eyes at Takeshi, who was sullenly following behind with his hands in his pockets like he had a hundred better places to be.</p>
<p>Yeah, very familiar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shinachiku had a problem.</p>
<p>He caught a kunai as it cut through the air with a lazy swipe of his hand.</p>
<p>A big problem.</p>
<p>Using the kunai he’d caught, he deflected the follow up shuriken aimed directly at his head.</p>
<p>His team were apparently some of the very few who’d never heard of the bell test before.</p>
<p>As the white haired boy who’d thrown both of them lunged out of the treeline, Shinachiku ducked, allowing the kid to fly over his head.</p>
<p>Who didn’t read their ninja history these days? Most of the last war’s heroes were still alive. And it was fascinating! What self-respecting ninja didn’t try to learn from the past to better their own future?</p>
<p>It actually got him a little angry so that when Takeshi made another stupidly telegraphed punch at his back, he caught the boy by the wrist and flung him at the treeline.</p>
<p>‘And don’t come back until you’ve figured out something that might actually work!’ He shouted after him, hiding the wince at the sound of breaking tree branches and a groaning twelve year old who had probably never been so obviously outclassed before.</p>
<p>Though the kid could do with some damn humility. The arrogance pouring off of Takeshi when they’d been doing the introduction about an hour ago had been palpable.</p>
<p>Because yes, it had taken an <em>hour </em>for his supposed team to make four failed attempts to just bum rush him, a freaking Jonin who’d been a ninja longer than they’d been alive for Kami’s sake, and three of them came from Takeshi who seemed to think that just because he had a destiny to avenge his family because his older cousin had killed his parents in front of him … ugh.</p>
<p>That was too sad to think about but destiny? Pfft, destiny was for idiots who couldn’t take ownership of their own lives and needed a helping hand to do the right thing. Or an excuse to do a bad thing.</p>
<p>At least when Katsuo made his attempt it had been funny. He did feel a little bad for covering the kid in slug slime and sliding him out of the clearing and straight into where he’d known Hanami was spying on them.</p>
<p>Listening to her muffled cursing was the highlight of his day so far.</p>
<p>To be honest, with the boys idiotic attempts and Chikako being so hopelessly lost in a sparse wood and just crying out for Takeshi … he would actually be okay with them failing and having to try again next year.</p>
<p>Or never.</p>
<p>He’d long since lost any hope of them actually passing and after the truly abysmal introductions earlier … he just wanted to go home and go to bed. Or actually take Daisuke up on the offer of a drink and drown his sorrows with how bad this day had become.</p>
<p>Who just giggled like a schoolgirl and mooned over a clearly disinterested boy when you were to talk about <em>why </em>you wanted to be a ninja? Like yes, Chikako, everyone in the conversation understands that you fancy Takeshi, Kami only knew why.</p>
<p>At least he could respect Katsuo’s dream of becoming Hokage someday. Though if the boy ever actually wanted to be Hokage he’d have to stop being so freaking obviously bull-headed.</p>
<p>Honestly this entire day so far had felt just like when Susky and Auntie Karin came over with Tsuneo and his parents and uncle just started bickering and being childish. Even his mom!</p>
<p>They still even argued about who was more stupid in their Genin test with Kaka-chan …</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>The bell test. His dad had tried once and got … an unpleasant result from Kaka-chan, his mom admitted to being a bit useless until she got her game face on and Susky …</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p>
<p>‘Oh my Kami,’ he muttered to himself. Slamming his forehead into his open hands. How the hell hadn’t he noticed before?</p>
<p>He’d been given this generation’s Team Seven! And his father had probably done it on purpose to mess with him. As a prank.</p>
<p>He was so mad!</p>
<p>‘Surprise!’ Katsuo crowed as he plunged down from above Shinachiku, appearing in a puff of smoke and grinning like a lunatic as he dive-bombed at him. ‘I’m gonna get those bells now Shina-sensei!’</p>
<p>Sure kid. Or should he say dad? Ugh, screw this day. He hoped they failed.</p>
<p>And just to be a little childish, which he felt was deserved now, Shinachiku disappeared just as Katsuo’s fingers would have closed around the bell. Leaving the boy to catch nothing but air … and a face full of the log he was sat on.</p>
<p>He was gonna kick his dad’s ass when this was all done. This was the meanest prank he’d ever played. You’d think the Hokage would have better things to do!</p>
<p>‘I am so telling Mom,’ he snarled as he took up a new position in a tree. At the far end of the training ground.</p>
<p>Because, he at least had to let them try to figure out the point of the test. He supposed. Couldn’t just shunshin home, that’d be unfair.</p>
<p>Damn his morals.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was over.</p>
<p>Thank merciful Kami, it was finally over.</p>
<p>Shinachiku just kept repeating that over in his head as he stomped his way to the Hokage’s office. The frustration ebbing away until he was something resembling calm as he approached the outside of the building.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he wasn’t furious anymore, but more that the rage was poured into a powder keg and just waiting for that one spark to explode.</p>
<p>And it was gonna. All over his dad.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, he was about to unleash some grade-A Haruno fury all over him.</p>
<p>With a spin, Shinachiku was stood in his dad’s office, directly in front of his desk and, much to Shinachiku’s disappointment, a nonchalant Nanadaime Hokage.</p>
<p>‘Hey kiddo,’ Naruto said, putting down the file he was reading and smiling at his son. ‘You’re later than expected. You okay?’</p>
<p>Oh. It was gonna be like that was it? Fine.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, been a long day. My prospective team were more than I was expecting.’</p>
<p>Two could play the coy game.</p>
<p>‘Really?’ Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He leant back in his chair and looked Shinachiku over with obvious intrigue. Asshole. ‘Iruka-sensei did say he wasn’t sure about the team selection. But with how you’ve always been able to rein in your brother and sister, I figured you were the best choice for a rowdier team.’</p>
<p>The megawatt smile of pride did nothing to temper his anger. It incensed him actually.</p>
<p>‘So you definitely gave them to me on purpose?!’ Shinachiku yelled. ‘What the hell Dad?! I know you like a good prank but my first team and you give me the nightmare team from hell? Who by the way, failed the damn test! How the hell did you guys even pass your test? Was Kaka-chan just feeling sorry for you or something?!’</p>
<p>Naruto just stared bleakly at him. ‘Wait a second, you lost me there. How did this turn into Kakashi-sensei letting us pass our test?’</p>
<p>Naruto pulled himself up in the chair, looking at his son with genuine confusion.</p>
<p>‘Come on Dad! You said it yourself, you chose this team for me!’ Shinachiku slammed his hands on the desk and glared at his father. ‘Did you just read the notes and realise how similar these kids were to you guys and decide, ‘hey, another golden opportunity to mess with Shinachiku!’? You’re lucky I didn’t go straight to Mom.’</p>
<p>Naruto blanched, apparently the idea of even possibly being in trouble with his wife enough to put the fear of Kami in him. ‘I still don’t see …’</p>
<p>‘Stop it. Just admit you chose this team because they were just like you!’ Shinachiku threw his report of the test down on the desk and stabbed at it. ‘Takeshi is some broody wannabe bad boy, Chikako is mooning after a boy who clearly isn’t interested and Katsuo … freaking Katsuo even wanted to be Hokage! Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?! How stupid do you think I am?!’</p>
<p>Naruto was just staring at him helplessly, really committing to the bit of not knowing what Shinachiku was talking about. ‘Kiddo, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I just assigned you them because I thought you’d be their best hope at a sensei. And just because they’re a bit a similar to how we were as kids doesn’t mean they’re just like us. You’re jumping to conclusions …’</p>
<p>Shinachiku slammed his fists down on the desk and growled. He ripped the file out of his dad’s hands. ‘Fine! I hope you like the sofa old man! I'm telling Mom all about this!’</p>
<p>He stormed out of the office to his father’s feeble protests, making sure to nearly rip the office door off its hinges when he slammed it closed behind him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a bad day for doors all around, as Shinachiku barrelled through the front door of his parents’ house and shouted for his mother.</p>
<p>‘In the kitchen Shina!’ her voice came, with the soothing smell of his mother’s cooking filling the house.</p>
<p>He stomped down the hallway and threw himself into his waiting chair and glowered at the table. ‘Hi Mom.’</p>
<p>‘I know that tone,’ Sakura said gently, turning the stove on a low simmer. ‘I’m guessing today didn’t go well?’</p>
<p>Shinachiku slammed his head on the table and groaned.</p>
<p>‘Oh my poor boy,’ she said, her warm hand scratching through his hair, she slid a plate before him. ‘I’m guessing the team your sister told me about failed after all?’</p>
<p>He grumbled, slowly lifting his head to see his favourite meal lay before him. Omurice, fit with a smiley face just like when he was a kid. ‘Thanks Mom. How’d you know I was coming here?’</p>
<p>Sakura hummed and slid down into an empty seat. ‘She told me everything, including how you were storming off to see your father when she left. You always come home when you need to vent. So tell me,’ Sakura reached out and squeezed his fingers gently. ‘What am I punishing him for this time?’</p>
<p>They shared a smile, because yeah, he’d lost count of all the times he’d ranted about Dad to her, and how she always seemed to know what he needed to calm down.</p>
<p>It was probably why he was already calmer just by the soft touch of her hand. ‘Read the report Mom, you’ll see.’</p>
<p>She took the report, gestured at him to eat and nodded, a frown already spreading over her face.</p>
<p>Shinachiku had wolfed down most of his meal, Mom always made the best omurice, and was almost perfectly calm again when she put the file back down and stared at him curiously.</p>
<p>‘I’m not seeing why you’re angry this time Shina,’ Sakura said carefully, tapping the file lightly. ‘Your sister told me they were a handful but I must admit, I can see why your father gave you them. They were clearly in need of the best sensei possible. Are you angry because you think he set you up to fail?’</p>
<p>He just stared at her. Maybe she didn’t see it? It was possible … but then she’d always been the most self-reflective of his parents and their friends.</p>
<p>She’d talked him through so many tough problems over the years and constantly reminded him that no one was perfect, never afraid to point out her own failings when she was younger.</p>
<p>And all three of Team 7 had never been shy about how lucky they were that Sakura had offered Naruto some food …</p>
<p>She had to see what Dad had done right?</p>
<p>‘Are you sure Mom?’ Shinachiku tried. ‘Don’t those kids seem at all familiar?’</p>
<p>Sakura breezed through the file one more time, but when no flicker of comprehension came Shinachiku reached a stunning realisation.</p>
<p>‘Sorry sweetie,’ she said with a commiserating frown. ‘They seem like a nightmare for sure but whatever it is, I’m not seeing it.’</p>
<p>She didn’t see it.</p>
<p>How didn’t she see it?!</p>
<p>Did that mean Dad hadn’t done it on purpose? Were two of the smartest and most powerful ninja in Konoha’s history that blind?</p>
<p>Kami preserve him. How didn’t they see it?!</p>
<p>He wished Susky was here. Susky would see it.</p>
<p>‘Sweetie,’ his mom said as he just stared at her in disbelief. ‘Why don’t you tell me why you’re angry, and when your dad gets home, the three of us can talk about it. Okay?’</p>
<p>Shinachiku just shook his head and sighed as he dropped his face into his hands.</p>
<p>‘If Mom doesn’t see it Shina,’ Hanami said, appearing around the corner and sitting down opposite him with a shrug. ‘You know Daddy doesn’t.’</p>
<p>‘See what?’ Sakura asked, her gaze shooting between her two children and the still open file. ‘What don’t I see?’</p>
<p>Hanami winced and gave Shinachiku a look that he clung onto for dear life. A look that proved he wasn’t crazy.</p>
<p>Hanami had been there the whole time. She <em>saw </em>it.</p>
<p>That would have to be enough.</p>
<p>‘Nothing Mom,’ he said as he finished the rest of his dinner. ‘It doesn’t matter.’</p>
<p>A stern look crossed her face, one both siblings knew to be wary off. But they were saved from it when a puff of smoke filled the kitchen.</p>
<p>‘Sakura-chan! I need your help!’ Naruto shouted as he appeared from the smoke on his knees before his wife. ‘Shina-kun is angry with me and I don’t know why! – Oh hi, Shina-kun!’</p>
<p>And that was the final confirmation he’d needed to know he’d made a terrible mistake.</p>
<p>Dad hadn’t done it on purpose. It wasn’t a prank. His parents were just freaking blind.</p>
<p>Because Naruto Uzumaki would never have the balls to lie to his wife when it came to upsetting one of their kids.</p>
<p>Guilt flooded him. Guilt and dread.</p>
<p>Because how was he meant to tell his parents he was just getting a little own back on his dad with the file? </p>
<p>That his new students had actually passed, eventually, and their training started tomorrow morning?</p>
<p>His mother was gonna kill him.</p>
<p>He should really leave the pranking to Hanami.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request for Shinachiku, if you are at all interested in requesting a fic of your own from me, not limited to NaruSaku, please feel free to find me on tumblr under TheUnrealInsomniac and we can see what we can do! I hope to hear from all of you very soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>